


“Stay.”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [43]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Midnight was Erik's first love.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Midnight | Macbeth
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	“Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [useless_slytherclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_slytherclaw/gifts).



> This was written as an exchange with useless_slytherclaw and also my first time writing this pair which is neat. I chose to go with Midnight instead of Macbeth bc it's more gender neutral and a bigger fuck you to his dad. Also I'm apparently incapable of not writing the ToH kids having nightmares huh...
> 
> tumblr - gaymirajane  
> twitter - HANAJlMA 
> 
> Although pride month has just started, don't forget it began as a riot. We cannot be complacent. I will be posting during this month but not as frequently as I had planned out of respect for what is happening in America. I hope ya'll can understand.

This wasn’t the first time, and Erik expected that it wouldn’t be the last. Usually he slept in peace, the type of magic he used only becoming a hindrance when someone in the immediate area had a spike of emotion, were screaming thoughts inside their mind. Erik felt thoughts as shapes and colours and heat, and when he jolted forward that night, everything was black and cold. Midnight was curled into a ball, shivering with the weight of his emotions, and Erik let out a small, melancholic sigh. Nightmares were common amongst their guild; they had survived the Tower of Heaven, but none of them would ever truly be free from it. Sometimes Erik wondered if Midnight suffered the most, knowing that his own  _ father _ had put him there to begin with, but he also knew that Midnight was too selfless to have such thoughts. 

He wrapped his hand around Midnight’s slender wrists and scratched his fingernails gently across the soft skin there.

“Midnight, wake up.” 

Nothing, not even a stirr. The other man was still trembling, waves upon waves of terror battering against the defences around Erik’s mind. It was almost too much for him to bear, but for Midnight he would try. 

“Midnight.” 

Again, nothing. Erik leaned in closer, and let his lips brush against the skin of Midnight’s neck. In a soft whisper Erik tried again. 

_ “Macbeth _ . _ ” _

Midnight’s eyes opened at that, beautifully piercing even with the layers of fear and confusion. He preferred to go by his nickname, the alias used when they were still members of the Oracion Seis, but that didn’t mean that his birth name held no power whatsoever. Midnight blinked at Erik, long lashes wet, usually pale skin flushed, and then his body impacted with Erik’s. 

He was still shaking, and Erik let his arms go tight around Midnight’s waist in a rare moment of tenderness. 

“It’s okay. You’re here. You’re safe.” Erik smoothed back some black hair, let his fingers tangle in the white underneath. “I won’t let anyone hurt you again.” 

It was an empty promise really, one that Erik knew that he had no chance of keeping, but in that moment it was all he could think to say. And Erik would try and keep that promise; as long as he was around, he would do anything to prevent harm to any of his comrades. But Midnight was special, their bond more intimate. The black of Midnight’s mind had faded to a warm grey, and there was a blue hue shimmering around the edges. He was calming down slowly, but the grip that he had on Erik wasn’t letting up. Midnight’s fingers were bruising his chest, legs overlapping Erik’s until their bodies were almost flush together. Midnight was pressing further, trying to get impossibly close to the other man, and when Erik tried to pull his head away to speak Midnight shook his head ardently, thoughts spiking an inky black once more. 

“Please.” 

Erik didn’t know what Midnight was asking for, and judging by the way that he was clinging to Erik, Midnight wasn’t sure either. But his lips were starting to work against Erik’s neck, and that was telling enough. Midnight needed grounding, needed something to fill his mind and lungs other than fearful tremors. Even if Erik couldn’t always protect him, he could provide this. 

Slowly, Erik eased Midnight away from him, trying not to flinch at the painful groan that rumbled through Midnight’s chest. 

“Here.” Erik said, shifting so that they were facing each other. Midnight’s head fell onto the pillow, and Erik rested their foreheads together.

Midnight was a man of few words, so Erik had learned to read his body instead. He didn’t use his magic unless it was necessary, or out of his control; it wasn’t fair on his friends. But when Midnight arched his back, mouth hanging open slightly, Erik still understood exactly what he wanted next. 

He allowed himself a moment to admire the other man. Midnight had a complicated relationship with gender, so it was rare to see him without some form of makeup. Propping himself up on one elbow, Erik loomed over Midnight, taking in his slightly flushed skin, pink, wet lips, and eyes which seemed wider without eyeliner; more vulnerable. Midnight looked incredible no matter what products he used on his skin, but Erik still felt a pang of delight in his gut that Midnight trusted him enough to let down all his defenses like this. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured, voice barely a whisper between them, and Midnight couldn’t wait any more; he surged forward and sealed their lips in a desperate kiss. 

There was no struggle for dominance, with one relenting as the other took charge, simply enjoying the simple bliss of togetherness, of being free. 

Midnight broke the kiss first, panting warm breaths against the bottom of Erik’s jaw as the wind stilled around their tent and everything else fell away. He kissed Midnight’s forehead and cheek, sparing a moment to graze his sharp, dragonesque teeth against Midnight’s earlobe, earning himself a satisfying moan. Erik blazed a path from Midnight’s jaw and down his neck, leaving stepping-stones with his teeth which he could follow again later, leading him back to Midnight’s lips. He pulled Midnight’s bed-shirt up and tucked it under his neck, exposing his chest. The cool night air had his nipples hard in seconds, and Erik took full advantage, wrapping his tongue around one and taking the other between his fingertips. Midnight let out a high keen, a tantalising sound that Erik would never tire of, as his sharp nails scraped across Erik’s scalp, holding his head firmly in place. Midnight liked it like this, Erik knew that well, so when he pulled back and Midnight whined, Erik couldn’t help the smirk that toyed with the corner of his damp, swollen lips. 

“I’ll make you feel even better, love. Don’t you worry about that.” Erik grinned, trailing one finger along Midnight’s chest. The other man arched into his touch, and Erik pressed his palm down flat over his heart, holding Midnight down against the ground. 

“Please.” That word against, a rasp whisper against Erik’s ear. A bright red light was shining from Midnight’s mind now, a pleasant reprieve from the inky darkness from before. His mind was on other things, Erik noted slyly. That worked perfectly for him, too. 

“Do you want it here?” Erik rubbed small circles across the lump in Midnight’s slacks, the two layers of fabric diluting the friction until Midnight was pleading with his eyes, grip on Erik almost too much for him, a crushing vice that brought as much pleasure as it did pain.

Midnight nodded quickly, eyes wide and wet and searching. He was so honest with his want, and Erik had to close his eyes to calm down. 

“I have a better idea.” 

He adjusted himself, dragging his body down until his head was level with Midnight’s navel and kissed the skin he found there. It was soft and clear, Midnight winning enough fights to avoid scars completely, and when the other man let out a breathless laugh, Erik smiled again. 

With fingers that shook in anticipation, Erik wrapped one arm around Midnight’s thighs and used the other to pull down his clothes. Midnight was pliable, more so than usual, and that made it easier for Erik. He dragged the other man by the ankles until their bodies were flush together, and then dipped his head down, taking in the sight of Midnight’s exposed skin. 

He was already starting to harden, but Erik couldn’t wait any longer; he took Midnight into his mouth regardless, lavishing in the way that Midnight’s breath so obviously stuttered. Erik liked to feel Midnight harden in his mouth, liked to feel the heat and weight and girth as he pleasured the person he cared for most. Midnight was mewling, small soft sounds that shot straight down to Erik’s groin. He pressed his tongue against the tip, dipping into the slit and pressing his palm flat against Midnight’s groin, steadying him. It wasn’t long before Erik’s jaw was beginning to ache as the stiffening member stretched his mouth more and more. Fully being able to experience the effect he had on Midnight was a rare delight, and it warmed Erik, sent heat shooting through his veins until his cheeks were flushed red. He wasn’t a scared little boy anymore; he was wanted. He was loved. Something that he had dreamed of since he was a child, and Erik had found it in the most unexpected place. In someone as broken as he was. Pulling back so that he could reach up and touch Midnight’s face, Erik cupped his pink cheek and rubbed a thumb across the skin there. 

“Thank you.” Erik whispered, and Midnight blinked slowly. 

“Shouldn’t that be my line.” 

Erik didn’t reply, simply offered a breathless laugh and set his mouth to work again. Midnight was almost fully hard now, so Erik dragged his tongue along the curve of his erection, suckling on the head before bobbing back down and taking as much down his throat as he could. They had been together for long enough that Erik knew exactly what Midnight liked, and he used every trick then, wanting to pleasure the other man in every way that he knew how. When his calloused fingers reached underneath to tug on Midnight’s heavy sack, the noise that he made told Erik that he couldn’t last much longer. The taste on his tongue had grown more bitter, and Erik resisted the urge to pull away. Still, the unpleasantness spurred him to move faster, take the base between his hands and twist them, stimulating the area that his mouth couldn’t reach. Midnight let out a whine, and then bucked his hips once. A sticky heat filled Erik’s mouth and Midnight went limp. It was easier to swallow than to clean up, so Erik forced it down, glad that the darkness kept Midnight from seeing how his face wrinkled in distaste. He wasn’t used to being inconvenienced, or doing things that he didn’t really want to, but Erik knew that if it were for Midnight then he would find it difficult to resist. 

With a gentle, content sigh, Erik began to lick Midnight clean, slowly and delicately, careful not to stimulate the other man too much. There was nothing but silence, not even the sound of breathing reached Erik’s sharp ears, but the blue hue, marred only with streaks of gold, hit his mind, and that was telling enough. 

“I’ll get you some water.” Erik muttered, but before he could stand a hand, more slender than his own with a perfect black manicure, wrapped around his wrist. 

“Stay.” 

Midnight didn’t say anything else, didn’t need to; Erik tucked him back inside his trousers and reassembled his clothes, getting Midnight as comfortable as possible before shifting his weight and settling back onto the bedding. The throbbing need between his legs had subsided somewhat, and that made it easier to get comfortable. Still, Midnight’s hand fisted in his shirt, and wide pink eyes turned to peek through thick black lashes, mouth wet and tempting. 

“Do you need-” 

“No, love. Rest.” Erik cut him off, offering a chaste kiss before pulling Midnight into a tight embrace. In typical fashion, Midnight was asleep within moments, light snores pressing against Erik’s chest, and he pressed another kiss to the top of Midnight’s head, not at all concerned about waking the other man now that he was sound asleep. 

Tiredness was calling to Erik as well; he had no idea what the time was, but a quick scan outside told him that no other members of Crime Sorciere were awake, so he tried to settle down once more. Before he could sleep though, Erik tentatively tested Midnight’s mind, and when he found nothing but a blissful, peaceful white, he smiled to himself. 

Erik was asleep moments later, dreaming about colours and shapes and wide pink eyes that called to him, whether he was conscious or not. 

  
  



End file.
